


保持肃静

by FunnyWinter



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Plug, Clothed Sex, Library Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22646200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunnyWinter/pseuds/FunnyWinter
Summary: 比尔博只想要平静地看书。
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	保持肃静

**Author's Note:**

> 温馨提示：大家抗疫期间不要前往公众场所，不要学比尔博和索林哦！❤

比尔博很喜欢去图书馆。不过，他喜欢去的是距离校区比较远的市立图书馆，并不是一般大学生的选择。虽然学校的图书馆离他家很近，不过，他宁愿多走二十分钟的路，也不会再去那里复习。原因有几个。

首先，他很喜欢书。他喜欢翻动书本，闻书页的味道。市立图书馆里有着成堆的书架，书架上放满了新新旧旧的书本。而学校图书馆，比尔博根本就不会把它称为图书馆，因为里面基本上没有书！主要都是提供给学生的桌椅和电脑。这就说到第二个原因，学校图书馆的人太多了。大部分去那儿的学生，甚至都不是为了学习。他们在那里畅所欲言，随意喧哇。比尔博去了一次就不想再去了。相反地，市立图书馆的人流很少，很少。而且所有人都会遵守着那个挂在每一个区域上方，“保持肃静”的大牌子。

所以比尔博总是会呆在图书馆里，他还霸占了一整个区域，因为没几个人喜欢“矿物研究”——虽然比尔博也没有兴趣。他喜欢从别的书架上找有趣的小说，然后坐在一堆讲岩石的书之间读一整个下午。有一天，他在那里遇见了一个有趣的家伙，也是个硕士生，正在读工业设计，对矿物有种独特的钟情。而且正在情趣用品公司做兼职设计。

他那时候还不知道，索林会成为他的男朋友，也不知道对方会毫无防备地溜进他的心房。

今天比尔博在图书馆里找到一本辛达林语的小说，封面看上去是关于两个男人的战斗。他捧着书，跟往常一样在“矿物研究”窄小的书架之间盘腿坐了下来。他发了个短信给男友：“今天来图书馆吗？”然后就随意地把手机放在双腿之间，开始读起书来。

看了半个小时之后，比尔博才开始觉得不对劲。这本小说……的确是在讲两个男人，安诺和里诺尔。而且他们的确是在激烈的……打斗。然而他们打着打着，武器不知不觉地变成他们的舌头和下身的小棒子。比尔博看得脸红耳赤，他从来没有在这么公开的场合看过……这类文学作品。他的巴金斯理性告诉他应该立刻把书合上，把它放回去原来的位置，然后马上回家，假装什么事情都没有发生。然而他图克那一半在鼓励他继续看，反正也没有人会经过图书馆的这片小区域，根本没有人会知道他正在读什么。

这次似乎是图克占了上风。

小说的描述非常富有画面性，比尔博发现。当安诺在用他灵敏的舌头舔舐里诺尔的分身的时候，还有里诺尔在试探安诺的后穴的时候，比尔博的脑海里立刻浮现了细致的画面，让他的下身也感到一股燥热。过了一会，他羞耻地注意到他的牛仔裤越来越绷紧了。“比尔博！你自己决定好的事一定要完成！硬着头皮也要看完它！”他在心里告诉自己。

他正看到里诺尔用手指在安诺的体内做神奇的事情，好死不死，这个时候他跨上的手机突然震动了起来。透过牛仔布料，已经半勃的小比尔博能清清楚楚地感受到手机的震动，带来一股快感。“呜……”幸好他及时捂住嘴巴，不然整个图书馆都能听见他的呻吟声。

比尔博手忙脚乱地拿起手机，发现是索林给他发短信说他快到了。天啊天啊，他到底要要继续读这本书等男友来吗，还是要把小说藏起来，半硬着等？哪个都不像是一个好选择……

“你在看什么？”突然索林低沉的声音就在他耳边响起，温暖的气息落在比尔博敏感的耳朵上，让他无法控制地颤抖。

比尔博知道自己的脸一定是红得厉害，裤裆的情况也一定被索林一览无遗。于是他害羞地“碰”一声合上小说，假装没听见索林的问题，不敢对上男友的视线。“你来了！我们回家吧？”

“要是我不想呢？”比尔博不用看也能听出索林的声线里带着玩味的笑意。然后出乎意料地索林伸手放上比尔博的裤裆，试探性地揉了一揉。“看来小比尔博喜欢我在这里。”

“索林！”比尔博立马瞪向他的男友，羞愧地小声责骂他，“可能你没发觉，但我们正在图书馆里！”他用手上的小说击打索林的手背，想让那只手离开。

只是索林一点都没有退缩，反而还十分顺手地拉开了牛仔裤上拉链。“我知道，”他说，然后透过内裤的薄布料，用指尖划过比尔博阴茎的轮廓，另外那一只不在比尔博身上的手拿走了他的小说，放在一旁地上，“所以我们要保持肃静……”

比尔博咬着下唇，堵住不让呜咽逃出嘴巴。此时索林吻了上来，舌头舔着比尔博的牙齿，想占领里面温热的世界。他的手纯熟地隔着内裤把弄着睾丸，拇指时不时轻扫顶部。比尔博稍微张开嘴想呼吸，却让索林的舌头成功侵略他的口腔。

比尔博往后退想阻止他的男友，毕竟他们还在公众场所。但他开口只能呻吟：“索林……”

“嘘，比尔博……”索林的手伸进内裤里，毫无掩饰地撸动着。因为工作会用到木工的关系，他的拇指上长着厚茧，而这样的拇指正在玩弄比尔博头冠和茎之间那个特别敏感部位。比尔博差点呻吟出声，他只能不由自主地摆动下体，迎向索林的手心，迎向快感——

索林突然拉过比尔博的肩，让他转了个身面向书架。本来盘着腿坐在地上的比尔博，只好换个姿势跪在图书馆的地毯上。虽然他还穿着裤子，但廉价的室内地毯跪久了一定不会好受。这时候索林一下子连内裤一起拉下了比尔博的牛仔裤，裤头就挂在比尔博的大腿上。凉快的室温打在光溜溜的屁股上，让比尔博反射性往前缩了一下，却落进索林的陷阱，他温热的手心里。

比尔博想别过头来告诫索林，看着维拉的份上，他们可是在公众地方！但是索林已经半跪在他的背后，留着络腮胡的下巴架在比尔博的肩上。本来在已经够狭窄的书架间，比尔博的活动空间又再缩小了。他满脸通红，虽然他们是在图书馆里，但是这部分本来就没有几个人会来拜访，只要没有人发现……

索林手上的活动没有停止过，然后比尔博模糊地听到咔嚓的声响。虽然比尔博知道即将会发生什么，但当他感到索林的另一只手触碰他的入口的时候，他还是轻轻的被吓了一跳，让他下意识地伸手往前抓起书架。润滑过的手指轻抚着他的肛门口，试探性地摸索了一阵子。然后他感到手指猝不及防的突破了缺口，比尔博猛地睁开不知道什么时候合上的眼睛，映入眼帘的是一排关于矿物的古典，再次提醒比尔博他们的所在之处。书架之间的缝隙刚好在他的视线里，让他清楚地看见下一排和再下一排的书架。比尔博羞愧地把脸埋在那一列书背前，一只手臂垫在脸下。

索林的手指不用很久就找到了前列腺，指垫轻敲着那个让比尔博失去控制的地方。他尽可能小声地呻吟，而索林则一直在他耳边轻声说：“记得要安静，比尔博……”

不用多久，另一只手指便加入了折磨比尔博的派对。两只手指在他的体内时而交叉，时而一起摸索他的内壁，集中攻击他的前列腺。比尔博扭动着腰，身不由己地往后迎向索林的手指。他想要更多，更多。

当他快要忍不住的时候，索林的手指突然退了下来，让比尔博发出不满的呜咽声。然后一阵窸窣，一股炽热抵上他的入口边缘，比尔博本来就急速的心跳更是加速起来。索林缓慢地进入他，因为经过润滑，比尔博也没有感到太不舒服，只是对进展不太满足。然后索林完完全全地埋进他的深处，又完完全全地退了出来。当比尔博正准备低声抱怨的时候，索林防不胜防地用力长驱直入，让他忍不住呻吟出声：“啊……”

“嘘……”索林在他的耳边轻声吐气，身下却毫无余地的在抽插着，一次又一次地摩擦比尔博的敏感点。

比尔博咬紧下唇，不让咽喉的声音发出来。不能让别人发现，他心想，不能——啊。索林又一次的插入让他用力得咬破了皮，但是也没时间考虑那么多。他只能专注在不发出声音的任务上，不然，他也没空去想会有什么后果，只知道他不能被人发现。他想要释放。他想要索林。

索林似乎能听见他无声的哀求，他进一步加快速度，毫不余力地往前推进。比尔博用力抓紧书架的手指关节已经发白。虽然他肯定所有人都能听见索林的冲击声、他的气喘声、他的心跳声，但仍祈求没人能在寂静的图书馆里听见这边的声响。然后，毫无预兆地，比尔博便到达了顶点——他的脑海里除了“索林，索林——”什么都没剩。就像平常跟索林做爱一样，他感觉到了烟火，只是这次烟火好像发生在远处，声音被闷住，就像他的嗓音一样。因为被闷住，烟火的回响好像比平常还要大声……

不隔几秒，索林也喘着气达到了高潮。一股微温射进了比尔博的深处，那感觉让他也想呻吟出声，只是他已经无气无力了。又过一阵子，索林才抽了出来，好像什么都没有发生一般穿好裤子。

“索林！”回过气来的比尔博小声地责骂着，“我们还在图书馆里！你这样我们要怎么清洗？”他用手比划着他的下体，希望那样做会神奇地让索林制造的烂摊子消失不见。维拉在上，他甚至还射在了书本上！

“我有一个想法。”索林喃喃自语着从背包里翻出一块属于比尔博的手帕，象征式地把比尔博的精液从地毯和书上擦走，然后又从背包里摸出一个物品。“虽然这只是个雏形……”比尔博抬头瞧见那是一个长椭圆，有点像肛塞的透明物，马上便明白索林心里在打什么算盘，脸颊一下子比刚才还要更红。

索林伸出一根手指探开那被糟蹋过的小洞，让比尔博感到里面的精液在沿着肠壁在缓缓滑下。那感觉又怪又不舒服，于是他生气地瞪了瞪罪魁祸首，虽然对方一点都没有愧疚的意思。一个冰冷的软家伙加入了索林的手指，索林轻轻一推，那肛塞便完全滑进了比尔博的屁股里，把索林的精液锁在里面。

“呃，索林，这东西能拿出来吧？”想到那些乱塞东西又拿不出来要上医院的报道，比尔博有点惊慌失措。

“不用担心。”但是索林的表情一点都没有让比尔博放心。

他们手忘脚乱地一起穿好比尔博的裤子，整理好两人的衣物。比尔博逼迫及待的想要回家，于是催促着男友动作快一点。虽然他知道他自己的仪容跟往常一样，不一样的只是他股间的异物，还有他一定是脸红得不行。但是离开图书馆的时候，他总觉得所有人的目光都在他的身上，他发誓图书管理甘道夫甚至还对他眨了眨眼睛。

在他没注意到的时候，他们就已经走到停车场里索林的车前。当他在副驾位上坐下来的时候，那个肛塞在他里面的感觉更加明显了。他在座位上隐晦地挪动了一下，希望索林没有发现。

索林一声不发地启动引擎，熟练地往他们的住所开。他时不时往旁边偷瞄比尔博的情况，好像在确保比尔博还没事那样。当然，比尔博觉得自己好得很……除了他屁股里他妈的肛塞！

比尔博把脸别过面向车窗外，故意不让索林看见他的表情。只是，车子刚好路过一个路面的凹槽，让比尔博在座位上颠簸了一下。在他体内的肛塞好像收到什么指令似的，精准地撞上了他的前列腺。那感觉突如其来，比尔博不禁倒抽了一口气，但是他马上咬紧牙关，不想让男友察觉到自己的窘况。

当比尔博的呼吸快要平静起来的时候，车子又遇上了一个颠簸，震得比尔博简直想骂人。不止是肛塞，好像就连索林的精液也在欺负他，在他的体内乱窜。虽然他才刚高潮过没多久，但这些快感在冲击着他，阴茎也回到了半勃的状态，痛苦地被束缚在牛仔裤里。比尔博缩在副驾上，想把自己揉成一团，希望不会再被磕碰影响。可惜事与愿违，马上车子又上下抖动了一下——操！索林肯定是故意的。高速上哪来这么多凹凸不平的沥青路？！

他在车里半喘着，想要怒瞪男友，却眯见索林不知道什么时候拿起了手机，打开着一个他没见过的APP——这绝对是危险驾驶，比尔博有意没意地心想——然后按了个键：比尔博立马就感到那个肛塞开始动了起来……

“操，”比尔博在他的座位上扭动着腰，感受到体内的东西一下下地攻击着他，让他本来就没剩多少的防线再次瓦解。这绝对不只是一个肛塞，他被它透明的外表给欺骗了。然后他记起他们现在不在图书馆里，于是便大声咒骂：“去你的，索林……！”他想要报复，却又不敢对索林做些什么，毕竟索林现在还在开车。

“嗯？”索林假装不知道比尔博正在遭受怎么样的待遇，虽然他就是一切的元凶。“我们快到家了。”他装着若无其事，但如果比尔博能认真听的话，他便会听出索林声线里的兴奋和饥渴。

索林又再往手机屏幕敲了一下，比尔博便感到一切正在加剧——他又快近了。操，那个震动器好像知道比尔博的前列腺再哪里似的，一直在猛烈针对他的弱点。比尔博快受不住了。他不由自主地呻吟。他觉得索林手上的APP好像直接在控制着他，他正被索林控制着。

就在这个时候索林猛地一刹车——比尔博整个人被带着往前倾，震动着的肛塞用力地按压在他的前列腺上。比尔博眼前在那瞬间只有一片空白，他的脑海里也是一片空白。他在裤子里释放了。

比尔博只觉得整个人轻飘飘……

车子缓缓地停下，比尔博眨眨眼睛，发现已经到了家门前。他慢慢清醒起来，脑海里第一个想法居然不是在担心体内那个鬼东西能不能取出来，而是：不知道下次他回去图书馆的时候，那本辛达林语小说会不会还留在矿物研究的书架之间呢？


End file.
